


Wake Up

by hocotate



Series: Nex Ex Machina [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Angst, Flash Fic, Gore, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, SeLay, hunlay - Freeform, layhun - Freeform, sexing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hocotate/pseuds/hocotate
Summary: Yixing doesn't understand why Sehun won't wake up.





	

“Sehun?”  
  
  
_Why isn't he waking up?_  
  
  
“Sehun…”  
  
  
_Did I miss something?_  
  
  
Yixing pouts, looking at the human body lying still on the couch before him. He promised Sehun that he wouldn't try to fix him, that he wouldn't take matters into his own hands, but what was he supposed to do when he saw just how painful it was for his creator to cough or even move?  
  
  
_It's just the flu, Xing. Time will fix it_ , Sehun told him before falling asleep, but Yixing knows from books and films that humans can be a bit silly at times, especially when sick. They don't always know what's good for their own best and they will all too often whisk away signs of serious illness as mere stress, so Yixing wasn't gonna just sit back and wait for “time” to “fix” things when it clearly wasn't working. It doesn't matter what Sehun called it - “just the flu”, “a simple cold”, or “something all people get sometimes” - it has been over a week and Yixing has furthermore been fixed by Sehun too many times to not have learned at least some of the techniques. It has been too long, so when he has the tools and the materials right within reach, why not repay the kindness? He loves Sehun, after all, because Sehun brought him it into this world and taught him everything he knows by now.  
  
  
Poking the body before him, watching it wiggle a bit when he presses too hard and releases, he pouts even harder. He has read about teasing but Sehun has never really teased him before, at least not to this extent. The concept of “pretending” is something which Yixing hasn't fully grasped yet, but he can no matter what not imagine why his creator would do such a thing as “pretend” to be asleep when he so long ago promised to never not be honest. _But why is he holding his breath, then?_ Yixing wonders as he pokes Sehun’s cheek this time, disappointed at the lack of reaction.  
  
  
_Maybe if I try another pair of lungs_ , he suddenly thinks, shooting up and sprinting towards the storage room. _Perhaps a new heart, too_ , he figures and rummages through the cabinets, grabbing some bags of blood while at it and whatever additional tools might be needed. Titanium is what he’s made of himself, what Sehun always uses to fix him, so he doesn’t understand why it wouldn’t work just now. Perhaps the parts he used on Sehun were defective or just old, he figures while running back, hoping that these new ones will do the trick.  
  
  
It’s all a bit disorganised and very, very sloppy, but he doesn’t really care right now. Sehun will probably feel grateful enough to not scold him that much for making such a mess, and they do furthermore have special detergents for situations just like these. Instead of worrying, he reaches inside the chest, clearing it of a few ribs which he will put back later.  
  
  
It takes just a minute to replace the heart and lungs, and he pours two bags of blood over them before suturing it all back together. Leaning back with a smile on his face, he does in consideration of that his hands are all covered in blood and tissue resists the temptation to poke Sehun’s face again.  
  
  
“There. Wake up now,” he says proudly, hoping that his creator won’t flip at the sight of his own messy chest. He had to remove Sehun’s clothes in order to cut him open, too, and that makes the scene look even more ugly, or if Yixing is to be honest, beautiful. Knowing that a human would have blushed because of that thought, he instead decides to giggle a bit shyly. “Sehun?”  
  
  
There is no response, and his smile fades.  
  
  
“But I tried so many things…” he murmurs, thoroughly disappointed and at this point a little bit scared. He doesn’t want Sehun to stay asleep forever and he wants his body heat to go back to normal, because cuddling with a warm human has always been his favourite thing to do. Nevertheless trying to stay positive since he _knows_ that this should work, he pats Sehun’s stitched together chest and shoots the body an encouraging smile.  
  
  
_Perhaps a new brain will do the trick._  
  
  
“Don’t worry, Sehun,” he says before reaching for the saw. “I’ll fix you, you’ll see. Just like you fixed me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is part of my (so far) rather inconsistent robot!au.


End file.
